Statistics
This page will inform you of all the various Stats in the Game. There a several stats and they effect various things. read on for more! (some of this information may not be 100%. I do not like to add information that is not 100% accurate but as Koei have not explicitly said what is what, this is the best i can offer) Domestic Skills Domestic Skills can be raised with quests, and the General you serve under will grant you a bonus of +10 in one of these skills. All of the information below are to be verified. Domestic skill have 2 different effects. Personal effect is for your character, while Faction effect is for everyone in your faction. To see how much experience is needed for each level visit the Domestic Skill Level Requirements page. 'Battle Stats' These stats are directly related to the weapon you are using, but are also increased (and sometimes decreased) by the gear you are wearing and the items you are using. Just like the Domestic Skills, the General you serve under will grant you a bonus in one of these stats. *'Attack': Determines the damage you do to living units 'such as troops and commanders. Maximum Attack is 400 anything over is wasted (over the Bar on the Weapon) *'Damage: Determines the damage you do to constructions and juggernauts, such as urns, towers and barricades/walls. Maximum Damage is 400 anything over is wasted (over the Bar on the Weapon) *'Defense': Reduces the damage you take from some attacks. Maximum Defense is 400 anything over is wasted (over the Bar on the Weapon) *'Life': Your maximum health. Maximum Life is 400 anything over is wasted (over the Bar on the Weapon) your Life bar will be bigger if you surpass 400 however it is noted that it will still only be worth 400HP *'Musou': Your maximum Musou, also affects the rate at which it refills. Maximum Musou is 400 anything over is wasted (over the Bar on the Weapon) your Musou bar will be bigger if you surpass 400 however it is noted that it will only do the motion increase of a bar worth 400, meaning no extra hits with the increase. *'Speed': Affects your running speed. *'Jump Ability': Affects the height of your jump. 'Honor' Honor is like the experience points in DWO. Honor affects the following: *Determines if you are eligible to be given a Promotion Quest to go up in Rank. Ranks allow you to find different levels of Gear , different Weapon levels, attain Capes, and determine how many troops you take out in campaign. You can raise honor by playing any of the Game Modes. Certain Cash Shop items multiply the Honor you gain from Game Modes. You cannot lose honor points. NOTE: It's a common misconception that high Ranks/Honor means the player in Question is very skilled in game. Honor is gained win or lose and given enough time, anyone can reach high levels/ranks. 'Fame' Fame is a hidden number. You will only see the single letter to categorize your fame. Your fame is an indicator of your performance in 4vs4 melee compare to other people. Every different melee type has their individual fame, for example; if you play a lot of one game type and win 98% of the time, your fame gain in this game type will become very slow by the end. So you will gain faster fame by performing well at other game types. You can view fame on this screen. You will start at F fame when you begin the game and slowly work your way up. However Fame can and will go Down depending on performance in battle Effect of fame: *Your opponents in campaign will be matched up with depending on your fame. *Certain room in showdown are limited to certain fame. *Your salary will increase with higher fame. Fame can only change after a 4vs4 melee. Amount of fame needed for each level: